Last stand
Last stand is the third and final mission of 3.5x, Again Sol's Prisoners. If this mission is completed successfully, players will move to Act 4: Loss of a Pawn, and the next mission will be Scout asteroid field; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Ending 2. Briefing The League are mobilizing forces across all solar systems - the warphole network is transferring the largest units. A massive convoy is destined for Sol, though intelligence have managed to decode its arrival data. We have installed a super-gun in the vicinity which will fire when power levels are sufficient. Energy transfer from power cells to the gun's reactors is underway - you are required to protect the installation from enemy scout craft and ensure that the super-gun fires as many times as necessary to destroy the enemy force. OBJECTIVES - Leech energy from power cells - Transfer energy to super gun - Protect super-gun from attack Forces Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *1x Supergun (Enters sector after the first three Swords are destroyed) League Forces *3x Sword *5x Hammer (Two Hammers jump in after the Supergun enters the sector; another three Hammers enter when the final group of Arrows is destroyed) *1x Destroyer (Exits the Warphole if 7 minutes pass) *9x Arrow (A group of three Arrows exit the Warphole after the Supergun fires for the first time; another group of three Arrows enters the sector after the Supergun fires for the second time; Dialogue Start Of Mission *Flight Computer: Mission Objectives : Protect super-gun from enemy attack, prevent League force emerging from warp hole before super-gun's reactors reach full power. Power Cells Decloak *Flight Computer: Use your leech beam to transfer power from power cells to generators. 30 Seconds Pass *Flight Computer: Scans indicate League approaching through warphole. Arrows Arrive *Flight Computer: Scans indicate small League presence approaching. 2 Minutes Pass *Flight Computer: League exit through warphole imminent. Supergun Fires Four Times *Ops: League convoy has been destroyed - mission successful. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Time Runs Out *Flight Computer: League convoy has breached warphole defenses - mission failed... Supergun Destroyed *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Debriefing Success The super-gun attack proved immensely successful - further League forces are refusing to enter Sol as they expect to suffer immediate destruction. Commander Kron is now considering further offensive activity, as delayed intelligence data shows that Gallonigher is no longer the League's home system. Failure Our failure to prevent a warp hole breach has lead to a massive enemy incursion into Sol - the League's success has also triggered mutinous behavior amongst our civilian population. They are turning on Navy units and demanding greater protection. Unfortunately, we have insufficient resources to satisfy these demands. Without unity we are lost, though pre-emptive measures are being planned to prevent the League taking control of Sol. Commander Kron insists that whatever happens, the Navy must not lose its dignity. To this end, you may be required to lay down your life. Rewards *1 Tech Token (Complete Mission) *Wraith unlocked (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions